deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeon Flux
Æon Flux is the main protagonist of the 1991-1995 animated television series, Æon Flux, and the 2005 live action movie and video game of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aeon Flux vs. Batgirl (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Black Widow * Judge Dredd * Nick Fury History In a dystopian future, the nations of Bregna and Monica are locked in an ideological duel. The tyrant of Bregna, Trevor Goodchild is seeking to rebuild the human race in an image that only he can see, but one woman stands in his way. Æon Flux is Monica’s greatest secret agent. She’s an expert assassin and acrobat, and she has moved to block Trevor Goodchild at every turn. Now, she has been killed on numerous occasions, but like a cat with nine lives, she keeps coming back. Death Battle Info Appearance Æon is a woman of approximately 30 years of age. She is tall and thin, standing 5’10”, and weighing about 125 lbs. She has black hair, which she keeps cut short, so that it does not interfere with her movement. And, she has a rich, contralto voice. She has a number of outfits, but when on a mission, her preferred outfit seems to be a black thong, with a matching bolero, gloves and thigh-high boots. The bolero can be removed, leaving the gloves and a halter top. She wears holsters on her upper thighs, and several pouches for carrying small equipment. In the live action movie, Æon’s preferred outfit was a black jumpsuit with matching low boots, and a holster between her shoulder blades. Powers and Abilities * Firearm mastery - Æon is an expert with a firearm. She is able to draw her weapons rapidly, and she is a deadly marksman, being able to spot targets and instantly shoot them with deadly precision. * Superhuman agility - She has amazing dexterity that allows her to dodge bullets and laser beams, and even perform acrobatic movements without preparation. * Martial artist - She is an expert at hand-to-hand combat. * Superior senses - Æon is able to hear things that other cannot, and she can see and track opponents. * Superior intelligence - From limited information, she can deduce what her opponent is up to. * Superior pain tolerance - In spite of grievous injuries, she can continue on with her mission. * Escape artist - She can escape from cells or bindings. * Superhuman stamina - Is able to run for extremely long distances, or hold herself in uncomfortable positions for long durations. * Superior stealth - She is highly trained at sneaking into places by being hard to find and hard to see. * Tracking - She is an excellent tracker, being able to follow people even when this is no visible spoor. Weapons and Equipment * Assault guns - Æon’s primary weapons are a pair of assault guns. They can be fired on full automatic, or as she squeezes the trigger. They are extraordinarily accurate, and she can use either one as a sniper rifle. She can also fire the following special rounds: ** Acid bullet – On impact, the acid of this bullet can melt through metal. She has used this against locks. ** Grapple hook with rope ** Spider robot-bombs – these special robots can be fired across a distance, they then sprout legs and can independently maneuver to individual targets where they then explode. * Prosthetic eye - It appears that Æon has a prosthetic eye that she can use as a microscope. When this function is being used, the eye turns entirely black. * Lock-pick - She has a lock-pick in the index finger of her left glove, which allows her to remove shackles, open locked doors, etc. Feats and Strengths * Famously, she once caught a fly with just her eyelashes. Gallery Aeon_Flux_Pilot_Opening.png| Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:TV combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Future characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Technology users Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Vehicle Users Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Home Console Characters